


The Prat with the Leather Jacket

by hstraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Slash, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstraven/pseuds/hstraven
Summary: “Just leave the bloody jacket in the dorms Sirius, you look like a prat carrying it around like that.”“I can’t leave it behind, it’s my signature look” Sirius said with a toothy grin, baiting Remus who tensed his jaw in annoyance. Remus seemed annoyed with him a lot these days.





	The Prat with the Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> A little friends to lovers one shot that wandered into my head and wouldn't leave.

Summer had come to Scotland. The days were stifling, for a stone castle Hogwarts didn’t half get hot. Sirius couldn’t even keep his leather jacket on, he’d taken to carrying it around slung over his shoulder with what he imagined was a devil may care appearance. He’d had no complaints so far. Apart from Remus who rolled his eyes every time he saw him coming.

 

“Just leave the bloody jacket in the dorms Sirius, you look like a prat carrying it around like that.”

 

“I can’t leave it behind, it’s my signature look” Sirius said with a toothy grin, baiting Remus who tensed his jaw in annoyance. Remus seemed annoyed with him a lot these days. Sirius swept his long hair back from his face, coaxing the strands into a messy arrangement. He could tie it back but Remus had made a throwaway comment last month, when he must have been in a good mood, that he thought it looked good down. Sirius remembered because Prongs had laughed saying it would look better if he cut the bloody lot off. “Besides,” Sirius said, still grinning at Moony, “It’s got that hidden pocket with my fags in, took me ages to get that concealment charm right.”

 

“You just love to draw attention to yourself don’t you?” Remus loosened his tie as they left their last class of the week. Sirius carefully watched as Remus’ fingers deftly undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt.

 

Sirius shrugged, “Can’t help it if people like what they see.”

 

Remus snorted loudly, “They need their head examined.”

 

“Look Mooney, I know exams are only a week away but do you think you can stop with the insults maybe for an hour or two?! Prongs doesn’t get any of this shit.” Sirius snapped back.

 

“Prongs isn’t acting like a prat!”

 

“You’ve got to be joking! He’s the biggest fucking prat going, we never see him anymore now he’s stuck his tongue down Lily’s throat. He barely even notices we’re here. Wormtail’s deep in NEWT panic mode, Godric knows where he keeps scurrying off to. It’s been just you and me for weeks.” Sirius had to walk quickly to keep up with Remus who was striding through the castle’s corridors.

 

“Exactly, there’s been no buffer here to stop me from seeing what a tremendous prat you are.” Remus replied without looking at Sirius.

 

“I don’t know what’s got your knickers in such a twist Mooney but I’m no more a prat that I usually am. At least I’m here.” Sirius looked to his friend wondering where the easy going friendship had gone.

 

“You’re here until you find your next shag.” Remus responded hotly.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t realise celibacy was a condition of our friendship.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Sirius.” Remus ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up a little on top.

 

“Just what the fuck is your problem then!” Sirius shouted, standing in front of Remus to stop him storming off.

 

Remus glared down at him, so much anger in his stance that for a moment Sirius thought he was actually going to punch him. Sirius had never backed down from a fight in his life and he certainly wasn’t going to back down now. He stepped into Remus, looking up slightly to see his green eyes flash dangerously as he got closer.

 

“Moony, if you want to hit me then just fucking do it. Then maybe we can move on from whatever it is that’s bothering you.” Sirius got up in Remus’ face as he threw the words out.

 

Remus stood frozen in place, a muscle in his jaw twitched and Sirius could feel heat radiating from him. His change was a few weeks away yet, he shouldn’t be this on edge. What was going on?

 

As Sirius watched he saw Remus’ gaze drop briefly to his mouth before snapping back up to look Sirius in the eyes.

 

“You’re driving me insane.” Remus growled down at him before shoving him to one side and marching away down the corridor. Something in Sirius called out to follow but he stubbornly stayed put, if Moony wouldn’t explain himself then Sirius wasn’t going to chase after him.

 

Instead Sirius snuck off to the Black Lake for a smoke and a quick snog with Poppy Fox who he happened to find on his way down there. She seemed like she up for more than just a snog but Sirius was still on edge from the way he’d left things with Moony; he just didn’t feel up for it. Now he’d calmed down he wanted to find the werewolf and see if they could sort this out.

 

What was it Remus had said, he was only around in between shags? He never thought he’d paid much attention to stuff like that, he never said anything about who Sirius was with before. And now here Sirius was, turning down a bloody good offer all to try and make things right with his friend.

 

He was a little late for dinner in the great hall but Remus wasn’t there. He saw James was sat over with Lily and her friends, hanging on her every word as usual. Wormtail held their usual spot but his nose was buried so far in his book he hadn’t even noticed Sirius walk in. After another look around Sirius decided he’d go hunt down Moony while the rest of the castle would be quiet.

 

Sirius jogged up to the Gryffindor common room only to find it deserted; anyone who wasn’t at dinner would be out in the grounds soaking up the evening sun. He headed up the stairs to their dormitory feeling certain he’d find Remus up here. He could smell that comforting scent that he always associated with Remus; it made him think of suede and spices, it made him feel like he was in the right place.

 

Sirius flung open the door to the dormitory ready to give Moony a piece of his mind, here he was haring all over the castle looking for him and Sirius didn’t even really know what he’d done wrong. Carrying a leather jacket? Sleeping around? Were these really the things Moony was annoyed about? The nerve of him thinking that Sirius was the one being a prat!

 

Sirius looked over to the four poster bed that held his friend and all the fight left him.

 

Remus was asleep, flat out on the bed, tie still loose and buttons messily undone, his robes were flung over the end of the bed and a book was resting on his chest. Stupid boy, he never kept regular sleep patterns but Sirius usually noticed when it was tipping him over the edge. He walked over to the bed and reached over the take the book from Remus’ chest where it was rising and falling steadily with his breathes.

 

Moony never looked fully at peace, not even in sleep….the last few months he’d barely seen him without a furrow in his brow and even now he saw a line in between Remus’ eyebrows as if he was trying to figure out a difficult problem. Purple circles hung under his eyes; a sure sign that he wasn’t getting enough sleep. His skin never held any colour either but Sirius realised none of that ever mattered. Remus still always looked good; he always looked like Remus, like he’d forgotten slightly where he was meant to be. His robes were always off kilter, he undid his shirt buttons every chance he got and his hair was constantly mussed from where he forever ran his hands through it. The latter was something he’d been doing a lot while he was blasting Sirius for some annoyance or other. When Remus smiled...well, Sirius knew it had been a while since he’d seen a genuine Remus smile but when he did it was as if you’d had a glug of fire whiskey.

 

Without thinking Sirius reached over and pushed the golden brown hair back from Remus’ forehead, fingertips dancing through the soft strands he watched his friends face for any reaction. Remus’ breathing slowed slightly as Sirius’ heart rate sped up. He couldn’t explain what he was doing and if James or Wormtail walked in now this would look a little out of the ordinary. Yet he reached for Remus again and ran his fingers through his hair so the soft strands tickled against his palm. He kept watching Remus’ face and saw the moment the tension left his forehead and that near permanent crease between his eyebrows disappeared. Sirius pulled his hand back and let out a long breath. He looked down at the book in his hands, Charms of Defence and Deterrence. Remus read more than any other student on the planet; as if he didn’t already know this stuff backwards. Sirius chucked it on the floor.

 

When Sirius looked back up he saw Remus had opened his eyes and was staring at Sirius intently, his green eyes held a ring of amber fire.

 

Sirius thought he was starting to understand what the problem was.

 

Remus sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows and pulling his shirt tight across his chest, “Sirius” he said softly.

 

His voice held a definite warning but Sirius had never been one to listen to warnings. He slowly moved closer to Remus and saw more gold flash though his eyes, his heart was thundering in his ears now as the realisation struck him all at once.

 

Remus wanted him.

 

And apparently Sirius wanted him right back because right now all he could think about was how soft Remus’ lips looked and how it might feel to run his tongue along them and what noises he might be able to get out of his friend if he should try it.

 

He placed a palm on Remus’ chest, feeling the runaway heartbeat matching his own. His hand found the part of Remus’ shirt where the buttons were undone and he skated his fingers underneath the shirt to the soft, warm skin underneath. Remus sucked in a breath and Sirius smiled crookedly at him, feeling much better now he understood how he could make this all right.

 

“Sirius.” Remus said again, with less warning in his voice. This time it sounded like more of a plea.

 

Sirius looked at his face to see that Remus had shut his eyes, his eyes always gave him away. Sirius shifted forward on the bed and slowly moved his face closer to Remus; his lips really did look good, how had he never noticed that before? Sirius has snogged a few boys before now but none of them had lips like Remus.

 

He continued moving closer, watching the way Remus’ long eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks. At the last moment Remus’ eyes flew open, burning into Sirius’ own. Half a second later their lips touched and something set alight in Sirius he’d never felt before.

 

His hand tightened, gripping onto Remus chest as he kissed him, he was kissing him, he was kissing his best mate and Merlin’s beard it felt amazing. Remus fell back, elbows giving way as he reached up to grab at Sirius, arms going round his neck as Remus thrust his tongue against Sirius’. Sirius had had his fair share of kisses but nothing had ever felt like this; like it was completely right as well as being utterly wicked.

 

He was just about to climb up on the bed, Sirius needed to get closer to him, when suddenly it all stopped and Remus sat up, pushing Sirius off him.

 

“What’s that smell? Do you…..you smell of perfume! Of ladies perfume?” His voice was accusing. Sirius stumbled, still adjusting to the lack of Remus’ mouth against his own.

 

“I...What? Perfume? I’m not wearing perfume.” As soon as the words were out he realised who the perfume belonged to, damn Poppy Fox. It must have shown on his face because before he knew it Remus was off the bed and shouting. 

 

“For Godric’s sake!! Is it too much to ask for this to finally happen on a day when you haven’t been with anyone else? I suppose that would be too difficult wouldn’t it? I mean let’s face it there isn’t a day in the week when you don’t have some eager body pressed up against an alcove wall.”

 

“Moony, it’s not like that. I swear, fuck, I didn’t know, if I’d have known I wouldn’t have been…”

 

“If you’d had known?! What if you’d had known that this was such a convenient option for you, that you wouldn’t have had to go to the trouble of leaving our dorm to get some, maybe you’d have dropped a couple of the people on your rota then?” Remus snarled at him. “I don’t know why you’re even here Sirius, why did you even kiss me?”

 

“I don’t know! I wanted to so I did.” Sirius was on the back foot. His mind felt fuzzy, it was slowly trying to come to some big realisation and he couldn’t figure it out with Moony shouting at him.

 

“It’s just that simple for you isn’t it. You want to do something so you just go ahead and do it, no problems at all.” Sirius watched as Remus grabbed a couple of books and his satchel off the floor. “Bloody prat.” he muttered as he stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Sirius stood in the empty dormitory, stunned. Minutes passed and he was still trying to process the fact kissing Remus had been the best thing he’d done in the last few years. And now...shit, what was he going to do now? Remus was his best mate and now he was...Sirius didn’t know what he was but he knew what he wanted him to be. One thing was certain; he sure as hell wasn't going to make it happen stood in an empty room.

 

He turned and flung the dormitory door open, stumbling down the tight spiral stairs desperate to catch up to Remus. He threw open the Gryffindor portrait and scrambled out, briefly registering the fact he didn’t have his jacket. There was no point trying to play this cool anyway, Moony knew him too well for all that.

 

He ran down one set of staircases then started down another, cursing loudly when it starting moving. A couple of first years looked at him wide eyed as he stood agitated on the bottom step trying to figure out where it was going.

 

“These fucking staircases!’ He yelled and slammed a fist on the banister.

 

Moony would surely be heading to the library and now he was well off course. He turned and headed back up the staircase, coming to the top and legging it along the corridor. He ran around a corner, hands reaching out to brush the wall and nearly landed on top of McGonagall. She stood frozen for a moment as Sirius had just about managed to stop himself from slamming into her. He stepped to the side and took off at a run again before she could stop him.

 

“Sirius Black” her voice boomed after him, he didn’t even think about stopping. “If you don’t stop running you’ll be in detention with me” and then “all week” and finally “20 points from Gryffindor!” she shouted as loudly as if she was stood next to him even though he was nearly at the end of the corridor now.

 

He didn’t falter, some things were more important that house points. He kept running, found some more stairs to head down and eventually he started to recognise the portraits leading up to the library. He slowed slightly, and tried to catch his breath before bursting through the library doors.

 

The doors rattled and immediately Madam Prince swooped on him with a loud “Shhhh! Mr Black if you insist on finally gracing us with your presence you should know that I expect complete silence otherwise you shall be ejected from the library.” She was taller than him by quite a bit and looked down her long nose at, glaring at Sirius.

 

“Right you are.” he said, throwing her a big smile before running off through the stacks.

 

She screeched after him, “How dare you!! Get back here this instant!” But Sirius kept going, scanning the long aisles searching for Remus, he must be in here somewhere.

 

He had got far enough away from Pince now and started jogging up and down the aisles, earning plenty of glares from the students as he passed them by. As if he gave a fuck, all he wanted was to find Moony.

 

He had started down a towering aisle of books when he spotted him. He was stood right at the end of the aisle, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and his satchel was still slung over his body. He gripped one hand on the strap of the bag as the other hand ran along the bookshelves. He was leaning forward, peering at the dusty spines. Sirius’ stomach flipped as he watched him. He watched him and realised it should have been Remus all along.

 

As if he knew he was there Moony looked up, spotted Sirius and rolled his eyes. He turned and walked away in the opposite direction. Sirius ran after him, “Moony” he hissed, not daring to speak properly, Pince could have caught him up by now.

 

Remus turned at the end of the aisle and Sirius got there just in time to see him disappear through a door. He followed quickly, opening the door and finding himself in a gloomy room. A few candles jutted out from the wall, lighting up old bookshelves. In the middle of the room were a few old abandoned desks and chairs...and Remus. He had his back to Sirius but he still heard the exasperated sigh that escaped him.

 

“What are you doing here Pads?” Remus said, still facing away from Sirius.

 

“We need to talk.” Sirius replied quickly.

 

“Did you not stop to think that if I wanted to talk to you I wouldn’t have left the dormitory?” Moony turned now, still gripping tightly onto the worn leather strap of his bag. Sirius expected him to be angry but he just looked tired...and sad.

 

“Remus, c’mon, you have to know I’d never have done that on purpose. I was annoyed, after our fight. It was just a snog, nothing more. You’ve been on edge with me for ages and it was pissing me off. I’ve been trying to figure out what’s been wrong for weeks. I honestly had no idea you felt that way, you should have bloody said something.”

 

Remus shook his head, “I couldn’t.” he said painfully.

 

“Yeah, but you should’ve!” Sirius pressed, walking forward, closer to his friend. He stopped when he was right in front of him and looked up into Remus’ eyes; the crease was back between his eyebrows. Sirius reached over and grabbed the damn satchel strap, just above where Remus was holding onto it. “You’re...fuck Moony, you’re everything to me. If you’d had let me think about it for a minute I could have told you that.” 

 

Remus looked down; his messy hair fell across his forehead. “I didn’t think I’d be enough for you, not enough for you to give up…” he trailed off then started again with more steel in his voice. “Gods Sirius, you’re always shagging around. If something happened between us and then you carried on,” he swallowed and ran a hand through his hair, “it would be the end of everything.”

 

“Not good enough?” Sirius said in disbelief, “Remus, don’t be an idiot. You know full well you’re the best one out of the lot of us. I would do anything you asked me... _anything_.” Sirius didn’t take his eyes off Remus; willing him to believe the words. Moony still kept his gaze down and Sirius needed him to look up. “Anything apart from lose the leather jacket.”

 

Moony finally lifted his eyes and looked at him, a half smile on his lips.

 

“Prat.” Remus whispered.

 

“Yeah, I can be your prat though.” Sirius said feeling a rush of triumph as he gripped harder on the strap to pull Moony down to him. He pressed his lips up against Remus’ slowly, with purpose now he knew what he really wanted. Remus’ body didn’t move an inch but he kissed Sirius back softly, lips moving as if he couldn’t help it.  

 

“Can you really be mine Pads? Only mine?” Remus whispered the words against Sirius’ lips with enough question to wrench at something in Sirius’ chest.

 

“Yes.” Sirius said with absolute certainty, “I’d love to give you the thousands of reasons why that’s true but right now can we just do some more of this?” Sirius kissed him again and to emphasise his point he grabbed Moony’s hips and pulled them against his own until they both hissed low noises of pleasure.  

 

Sirius backed him up until Remus had his back against the bookshelves. Sirius stared hungrily into Remus’ eyes noticing how the amber fire in them had nearly extinguished all the green. Sirius kissed him again, not caring that he was always the one to start it off. He pushed his lips against Remus’ without holding back. He slid his tongue slowly along Remus’ lower lip and felt Remus’ hands come up and tangle in his long hair, gripping hard on the black strands. He danced his tongue against Remus’ and again wondered why the fuck they hadn’t been doing this for years.

 

Mercifully Moony kissed him back, properly this time, in a way that made Sirius’ toes curl in his dragonhide boots. Remus kept one hand curled tightly in Sirius’ hair but brought the other down to the small of his back, ducking under Sirius’ untucked shirt to touch the bare flesh. Sirius felt Remus’ fingers, tickling along his skin before he forced Sirius further forward so there was no space between their bodies. Sirius smiled against Remus’ lips, loving everything about this; loving the way Remus was losing control slightly, his chest heaving as his fingers fought to touch Sirius everywhere.

 

Sirius was already hard and he could feel Remus was in the same state. Feeling Remus’ large erection pressed against his own was making him a little breathless, the urge to just rut up against him was like nothing Sirius had felt before. He rolled his hips up against Remus and they both stopped kissing to groan at the delicious friction. Remus’ hand moved lower, grabbing onto Sirius’ ass and gripping hard. Sirius rubbed up against him again, feeling the bulge in Remus’ trousers rub up against his own. It felt so good. He leant back so he could watch Remus whose head was tilted back against the books; his eyes were closed, screwed tight actually and a light flush had started on his cheeks. Remus’ mouth was parted slightly and all Sirius could think was, ‘fuck, you’re beautiful.’ Remus’ eyes flew open at that and Sirius realised he’d actually said those words out loud.

 

He laughed a little and placed a hand either side of Remus’ head against the books, he’d never gone further that a hand job with a bloke before but he wanted to do all manner of things to Moony. He kissed along the werewolf’s jaw, nipping just below his ear. Remus’ breath was rough and his hips kept coming forward to meet Sirius’ own. The room felt too hot, almost uncomfortable but there was no way Sirius was stopping this now. He moved up to put his lips against Moony’s ear and murmured, “You don’t have to look so surprised. You’re fucking beautiful and all I can think right now is how much I want you...I want you in my mouth Remus.”

 

“Fuck.” Moony hissed and Sirius grinned at the profanity. Remus hardly ever swore. “Yes, Pads, do it now.” He said quietly.

 

“Take that fucking satchel off then.” Sirius said, stepping back a little so Moony could loop the bag over his head, it fell to the floor with a dusty thunk. Immediately they both started to undo each other’s trousers, snatching kisses in between frantic movements, all gasps and sighs as fingers grazed and touched.

 

Sirius was about to drop to his knees when Remus stopped him, “Just want to feel you first.” he stuttered and the catch in his voice made Sirius grow even harder.

 

He’d undone all the buttons on Sirius’ jeans and reached inside. Sirius wasn’t wearing underwear, he rarely did and as Moony’s fingers met bare flesh their gazes snapped together. Remus looked at him in surprise, then amusement, “I should have known.” He said voice gruff.

 

Sirius huffed out a laugh that quickly changed to a groan when Remus curled his fingers around Sirius cock and started moving his fist up and down the length of him. He moved ever so slowly, drawing each movement out and twisting his hand expertly. The whole time Remus was watching Sirius’ face with a kind of intensity that made Sirius want to give over everything to him. Sirius leant his hands against the bookshelf again, a little afraid his knees were about to give way. He couldn’t think around the mind numbing pleasure.

 

Remus stopped fisting him and ran his thumb over the sensitive head of Sirius cock. Sirius moaned loudly, maybe too loudly, he wasn’t used to being the noisy one. He kissed Remus fiercely, pushing his tongue desperately into his mouth just to have more contact. Remus went back to stroking up and down Sirius cock and Sirius felt his hips start to move; pushing up into Moony’s waiting hand. He had to stop this. If he didn’t stop soon he was going to come messily all over the front on Remus’ trousers. The thought had him twitching in Moony’s hand.

 

“Ahhh.” Sirius moaned as he reluctantly pulled away. “Need to stop that.”

 

He fixed his eyes on Remus and grinned. Remus’ crooked smile replied making his heart race. He reached down to tug on his friends trousers, opening them up further and darting a hand inside to free him from his boxers. Remus’ cock fell into Sirius hand and Sirius saw him bite his lip to hold back rough sounds, the flush was spreading over his cheeks and his eyes were screwed tight once more. Remus felt big, and thick, Sirius glanced down between their two bodies and his eyes widened at the size of him. He’d seen him naked before but never like this, “Fuck, Moony!” He said marvelling at the sight of him. He looked up and Remus still had his eyes closed.

 

“What?” Remus breathed out.

 

“Your dick is enormous.” Sirius said without any shame.

 

Remus chuckled and messed with his own hair, “I don’t really know how I’m supposed to reply to that. What were you expect..ahhh!” he broke off as Sirius had got down on his knees and licked a stripe right up Remus cock. “Fuck me.” Remus gasped, bringing his hands onto Sirius’ head as moved forward to lick at him again from base to tip.

 

“We’ll work up to that.” Sirius muttered. It sounded like Remus was going to reply but whatever he was going to say was lost as Sirius wrapped a fist around the base of Remus’ cock and brought it into his mouth. Sirius sucked hard then flicked his tongue along the underside of Remus’ rigid cock.

 

Remus swore again and his hips thrust forward. His fingers wrapped lightly in Sirius’ hair and Sirius started moving up and down the length of him, as far as he could go. Sirius placed a hand on one of Remus’ thighs and brought the other to his own cock which was painfully hard and demanding attention. He moved his hand up and down himself in the same rhythm as his mouth was moving on Moony.

 

Remus was still swearing. It turned Sirius on no end and he felt his thighs tighten as he got close to coming. He was determined that Moony had to go too.

 

“Shit, I’m close Sirius.” Remus growled.

 

Sirius took his mouth off him just to say, “Look at me, now.” And Remus did, bright golden eyes found dark grey ones as Sirius gripped tighter at the base of Remus’ cock and held his gaze. Sirius slowly lowered his mouth down the length of him. He felt Remus’ thigh start to tremble and he grew even bigger in Sirius’ mouth. Sirius moved his own fist furiously up and down himself, feeling the pleasure start to overtake him. Remus moaned loudly and started coming on Sirius tongue, thrusting into Sirius mouth over and over. Sirius came hard, spilling all over his hand and growling as blissful tremors racked his spine.

 

Sirius moved off Remus and looked up at him with a smile. Remus looked down with an exhausted grin. Fuck, they must look a mess Sirius thought. He looked again at Remus, all hot and sticky, shirt rumpled and hair sticking up. He wanted to see him like this every day. He laughed.

 

“What?” Remus said, still smiling at him.

 

“Just thinking how much it turns me on to see you looking such a mess.” Sirius replied. It looked like Remus blushed even more. Remus tucked himself back in his trousers and Sirius did the same.

 

“Come here.” Remus said as Sirius stood up. Remus reached for him, grabbing his shirt and pulling Sirius close so he could kiss him. They kissed each other lazily. Sirius thought he may never be able to stop kissing him now he knew how good it felt.

 

“How long have you wanted this Moony?” He asked suddenly, breaking the kiss.

 

“I don’t really know.” Remus replied, running a hand through his own hair trying to flatten in slightly. “You’ve always driven me a little mad and you already know how infuriatingly handsome you are.”

 

Sirius grinned but waited for him to say more.

 

“I guess it really kicked in that time James caught you snogging Robert Drabble. That’s when it started to become something real. When you were off with girls I didn’t think too much about it but the thought of you kissing another boy drove me crazy.” Remus said, looking at Sirius passionately. Sirius wondered if it was fucked up how much he liked possessive Moony. He didn’t really care.

 

“Rob Drabble was nearly a year ago! And he was a shit kisser. Fuck Moony, we could have started all this ages ago. All that time wasted.” Sirius blurted out, wishing he’d had to good sense to realise how he felt about Remus as soon as he started kissing boys.

 

“How was I to know you’d like me too Sirius?” Remus replied, with more force now.

 

“Like you! Remus I fucking love you.” Sirius exclaimed. “If you’d have stayed more than five minutes in the dormitory I’d have told you that.”

 

“You...you love me?” Remus said, looking at Sirius in wonder.

 

“Yeah.” Sirius said, a bit quieter now. He leaned in to place his lips against Moony’s, the kiss was slow and hands gripped into rumpled shirts, holding onto the moment. “I first thought it about two seconds after I kissed you, it was slowly dawning on me. Then I knew for sure when you bolted from the room and it felt like I’d been cracked in two. I thought I’d messed up something that I didn’t even know I wanted.”

 

Remus looked at him, eyes wide.

 

“I love you Remus Lupin.” Sirius said, carefully this time. He couldn’t help but kiss him again softly before adding, “And don’t you dare call me a fucking prat again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
